Nothing Without You
by youngfujo
Summary: i want to have you. i want to hold you. Nothing Without You.. PANWINK, ONGNIEL, JINSEOB, JINHWI. BXB. YAOI.


**NOTHING WITHOUT YOU**

 **Cast : Park Jihoon. Ong Seongwoo. Ahn Hyungseob. Lee Daehwi. Lai Guanlin. Kang Daniel. Park Woojin. Bae Jinyoung. Other cast coming soon.**

 **Panwink as main cast and other couples will be support cast.**

 ** _Disclaimer : The story is mine. Dont copy. Dont bash. Dont cursing. If you dont like the story you can just out from this page, babe. Enjoy and dont forget to review_**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Lets enjoy**

 **CKIIT**

Mobil itu telah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah yang megah, menunjukan kalau sekolah yang terdapat di dalam gerbang tersebut bukanlah sekolah yang sembarangan. Gerbang sekolahnya saja sudah hampir menyamakan tinggi pohon di sekitar gerbang sekolah tersebut, Bagaimana dengan gedung dan beserta isi sekolahnya?

YMC Art International High School nama yang tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk Korea Selatan itu terletak di tengah ibu kota yaitu Seoul, letaknya yang strategis dan bangunannya selalu berhasil menarik pejalan kaki di sekitarnya itu menjadi saingan berat untuk sekolah besar lainnya. Selain itu, sekolah tersebut menjadi pilihan utama siswa-siswi yang ingin melanjutkan studi mereka atau yang ingin mendalami bakat mereka dalam hal seni.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 07.20 yang berati 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah tersebut akan di tutup, akan tapi tidak ada tanda pergerakan dari lelaki manis yang masih terdiam di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Sudah sampai. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri dan memasang wajah merengutmu itu? Kau terlihat jelek, Jihoon-ah." Sang ayah menghela nafas melihat anaknya enggan untuk meninggalkan mobil.

Mendengar perkataan dari sang ayah, Jihoon mendelikan matanya tak terima.

"Tck! Appa, aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah.. biarkan aku istirahat dirumah, nde? Perjalanan dari China ke Korea itu melelahkan."

Park Jihoon lelaki manis dengan rambut blonde itu memasang wajah merengut berusaha membujuk sang ayah agar membolehkannya tetap berada di rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat ia baru sampai di Korea tadi malam dari kunjungan kerumah sepupunya yang berada di China. Sebenarnya, ini juga salah dirinya sendiri yang mengabaikan telfon dari ayah dan ibunya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera pulang dari China. Jihoon menganggap kapan lagi ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama sepupu kesayangannya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini semalam, kau tetap ingin tidak sekolah atau Appa tidak akan memberikanmu uang jajan. Kau pilih yang mana?" Sang ayah berkata tegas karena ia tau Jihoon hanya mencari-cari alasan agar tidak masuk sekolah.

"Appa, bagaimana bisa kau setega itu pada anakmu ini.." Jihoon menjawab lirih dan mempoutkan bibirnya karena mendengar perkataan tegas dari sang ayah.

Sang ayah yang melihat anaknya seperti itu menggengam tangan Jihoon yang memeluk tas ransel pinknya. "Jangan menjadikan lelahmu sebagai alasan.

Apa yang kau khawatirkan, nak? Kau bisa mengatakannya pada Appa."

Jihoon merasa hangat ketika tangannya digenggam lembut oleh sang ayah, seolah genggaman itu mengatakan bahwa sang ayah selalu berada disisinya ketika ia merasa resah, karena memang Jihoon lebih dekat dengan sang ayah ketimbang ibunya, ia selalu mencurahkan sesuatu ke ayahnya jika hatinya merasa terganggu.

Jika dengan ibunya, Jihoon akan menjadi pribadi yang manja, sifat dewasa ibunya membuat Jihoon ingin selalu bergelendotan dengan sang ibu, sementara sifat ayahnya tidak beda jauh dengan Jihoon.

Itulah alasan mengapa Jihoon selalu nyaman jika menyurahkan sesuatu ke ayahnya.

"Aniyo Appa.. Aku hanya khawatir jika sekolah elit seperti ini akan terasa asing bagiku, dan aku juga khawatir tidak mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan seperti di sekolahku dulu, aku rasa ini akan terasa sulit bagiku."

Sang ayah yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil

"Kenapa Appa tertawa? Aku kan tidak membicarakan hal lucu!" Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya karena tanggapan dari sang Ayah.

"Aigoo.. dengarkan Appa, nak. Kau tidak akan merasa asing karena disana kau akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang tidak kalah menyenangkan seperti saat kau di sekolah lama mu. Terlebih lagi kau itu manis,"

Jihoon mencubit pelan tangan sang ayah mendengar hal itu. "Appaa!"

"Haha, keluarga kita memang sederhana tapi appa tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan bakatmu, Appa tau kau sangat menyukai dance. Maka dari itu, Appa bekerja keras agar kau bisa masuk sekolah ini. Tapi, melihatmu tidak bersemangat seperti ini itu membuat Appa sedih."

Sang ayah memasang wajah sedih berharap anaknya percaya dengan acting yang sedang ia lakukan.

Jihoon yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah. Ya, memang keluarganya hanya kalangan sederhana, ayahnya selalu lembur agar dirinya bisa masuk sekolah YMC Art International High School, mengingat itu Jihoon merasa ia anak yang kurang ajar. Orang tuanya mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai dance dan ia berbakat dalam popping, tapi ia tak pernah menuntut orang tuanya agar ia dimasukan ke sekolah elit seperti YMC Art International High School. Ia sudah bersyukur dengan sekolah lamanya, disana ia juga sudah mendapatkan teman yang membuatnya nyaman. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Jihoon, ketika ia pulang sekolah orang tuanya memberitahu kalau ia akan pindah sekolah yang merupakan sekolah elit seperti YMC Art International High School.

"Maafkan Jihoon, Appa. Mulai sekarang Jihoon akan bersemangat sekolah!"

'wah, actingku berhasil' batin sang ayah.

Sang ayah mencubit pipi Jihoon, "Nah, ini baru anak manisnya Appa. Sekarang waktunya kau masuk kelas, 5 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Belajarlah yang rajin."

Setelah mendengar pesan sang ayah, Jihoon langsung turun dari mobil. Namun, sebelum Jihoon menutup pintu mobil sang ayah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jihoon-ah, apa perasaanku saja atau kau memang tambah gembul saja? Pipimu seperti bakpau kau tau."

Jihoon yang mendengar itu merasa kesal, sifat jahil ayahnya memang tidak pernah hilang.

"AKU TIDAK GEMBUL DAN PIPIKU INI MENGGEMASKAN! HUH!"

 **BRAK**

Setelah itu, Jihoon pergi dengan kaki yang terhentak dan jangan lupa ia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU, MBUL!"

Sang ayah pun membalas dengan teriakan tak kalah kencang yang pasti itu masih terdengar oleh sang anak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK GEMBUL!"

Suara kekehan terdengan dari mulut sang ayah. "Anak itu memang menggemaskan, haha."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sang ayah menjalankan mobil menuju kantornya.

Bel sudah dibunyikan beberapa menit lalu. Koridor yang biasanya terlihat ramai oleh siswa-siswi itu menjadi sepi menandakan pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Tidak ada siswa yang berani berkeliaran di koridor tersebut karena peraturan yang ketat membuat mereka takut bertemu dengan guru BK dan membuat diri mereka banjir keringat di saat awal hari mereka sekolah.

Namun, sepertinya koridor sepi ini menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi Jihoon yang tiada hentinya menggerutu akibat ulah sang ayahnya tadi, dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak dan bibirnya tiada henti menyerocos itu membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Tck! Pria tua itu selalu saja mengatakan itu untuk menggodaku!"

"Bahkan ia tak pernah berhenti walaupun aku sudah mengadukannya pada Eomma."

"Apa dia tidak sadar perutnya itu masuk dalam kategori buncit!"

"Aishh.. Moodku memburuk karena pria tua itu, huft!" Karena terlalu sibuk menggerutu, Jihoon tidak menyadari kemana arah kakinya berjalan, dengan percaya dirinya ia mengambil arah yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

Perlu kuingatkan ia ini masih anak baru dan tentunya ia tidak mengetahui letak kelasnya di gedung sekolah sebesar ini. Dan, kesibukanya itulah ia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sejak awal seseorang itu mengambil arah yang sama dengan Jihoon dan pastinya ia menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan dari Jihoon. Sosok yang bersama Jihoon itu hanya terdiam, ia begitu menikmati tontonan yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"AH!" Sosok itu terlihat terkejut mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari Jihoon dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelak bingung.

"Ini dimana? Mengapa aku bisa berjalan sejauh ini, aishh.. harusnya aku mencari kelasku di mading tadi dan mengapa gedung ini begitu luas? Bodohnya kau, Park Jihoon! Sekarang, aku harus kearah mana? Ah.. aku akan menuju kesana saja, mungkin itu jalan yang benar."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jihoon menuju kearah kirinya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah tidak, aku terlalu ragu memilih arah sini. Baiklah, aku akan menuju kanan saja karena biasanya hal-hal yang baik dimulai dari arah kanan." Dengan teori asal itu, Jihoon memutar kakinya kearah sebaliknya.

"Tapi tunggu- bukankah biasanya pilihan pertamalah yang biasanya benar. Hueee, tolong aku siapapun.. maafkan aku Appa karena sudah menghinamu tadi, aku tau aku masih menjadi anak durhaka kepadamu tapi-"

"Hei!" Ucapan Jihoon terputus oleh sosok yang daritadi hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan konyol dari Jihoon, ia merasa telinganya terganggu mendengar Jihoon begitu berisik hanya karena dua arah yang berbeda beserta teori ngasalnya itu belum lagi pengakuan dosanya terhadap ayahnya itu sungguh membuat sosok itu ingin menghentikan tingkah Jihoon.

" _KKAMJAKIYA_!"

Suara dari sosok itu sepertinya membuat Jihoon terkejut membuat ia tidak sengaja berteriak dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang membuat sosok itu memegang terlinganya akibat teriakan tadi.

Jihoon melihat sosok yang tingginya tidak terlalu beda dengan dia, kulitnya yang lebih gelap darinya, mata yang sipit dan juga ia memakai earing disebelah kananya. Kesan badboy huh, Jihoon menduga.

"A-ah.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau jika ada orang lain disini. kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon mendekat kearah sosok itu. Mungkin ia bisa membantuku, pikir jihoon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kau begitu berisik." Jawab sosok itu dengan datar.

"Ohh baguslah dan maaf untuk itu hehe.. apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku tidak tau dimana letak kelasku." Pinta Jihoon dengan harap.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Wajah Jihoon terlihat berseri mendengar hal itu.

"Benarkah? Kau begitu baik dan-"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau membantumu." Seringai tipis tergambar di wajah sosok yang berada di hadapan Jihoon.

"-Apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Saat itu juga Jihoon ingin merontokan rambut sosok ini.

"Hanya ingin saja, apa kau anak baru?"

"Ya. Aku anak baru, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu sebagai alasanmu untuk tidak membantuku. Ayolah-" Jihoon melihat kearah name tag yang dipakai sosok ber-earing itu.

"-Park Woojin-ssi.. sebagai sesama manusia kita ini harus saling tolong menolong dan aku sudah terlambat untuk masuk kelas di hari pertamaku, apa kau tega melihatku dihukum di hari pertamaku ini?" Jihoon mengatakan itu dengan harap kalau sosok yang bernama Park Woojin ini akan membantunya.

Oh, jangan lupa Jihoon menambahkan jurus bunny eyes yang imut itu dan biasanya banyak orang tidak dapat menolak pesona dari bunny eyesnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tega." Seringai di wajah Park Woojin terlihat nyata.

WHAT!

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ingin mengutuk sosok yang dihadapannya ini, jurusnya bahkan tidak mempan untuknya. Moodnya benar memburuk, apa ia tidak tau apa yang sudah ia alami di pagi ini?

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?"

Jihoon hanya mendelikan matanya kearah Park Woojin yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. "Aku hanya bercanda, dilihat dari name tagmu seharusnya kelasmu berada di lantai dua. Pergilah ke arah kanan dan disitu kau akan menemukan tangga di sebelah toilet. Naik ke tangga itu dan darisitu kau bisa cari sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Park Woojin meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri dan berbelok ke arah kiri menuju kelasnya.

"Hei! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, walaupun kau menyebalkan diawal tapi kau sudah membantuku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Park Woojin-ssi!"

Jihoon melambaikan tangannya ke arah sosok itu dan menaikan suaranya agar bisa di dengar sosok yang telah membantunya dan ia membatalkan niatnya yang ingin mengutuk sosok itu.

Jihoon segera menuju kelasnya dan melewatkan satu senyuman yang jarang Park Woojin tunjukan. "Manis,"

"dan, begitu mirip dengannya." Senyum di raut wajahnya pun langung hilang.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_ _Park_ _Jihoon_ _imnida_. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Jihoon memberikan senyum manis setelah membungkukan badannya di hadapan teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian bisa menyambut Jihoon dengan baik. Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong, saya harap kamu mengikuti pelajaran ini dengan baik. Jika ada ketinggalan materi kau bisa meminta teman sebangkumu untuk membantumu."

" _Ndee seonsaengnim_!" Jihoon segera menuju tempat duduknya dan memerhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Materi yang dijelaskan tidak jauh beda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, walaupun memang beberapa ada yang perlu ditambahkan. Namun, ia merasa tidak perlu khawatir karena pelajaran yang dijelaskan cukup membuat dirinya mengerti dengan mudah.

 _'Ya, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan'_ Batin Jihoon.

Bel istirahat menjadi waktu yang ditunggu bagi para murid yang ingin melepaskan penat sehabis pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka kerja keras untuk memahami materi, waktu yang tidak memuaskan itu dipergunakan dengan baik. Kantin menjadi salah satu tujuan para murid untuk mengisi tenaga mereka yang akan digunakan saat pelajaran selanjutnya, dan disinilah Jihoon bersama teman barunya yang memiliki aura imut dari sepasang giginya yang berbentuk kelinci, kepribadian mereka yang hampir sama tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk menjadi teman.

"Hyungseob-ah, aku rasa pesanan kita sudah selesai. coba kau cek kesana biar aku yang menjaga tempatmu."

"Aish kau mau enaknya saja. Baiklah, jika sampai seseorang menempati tempatku, ramenmu lah yang akan menanggungnya!" Lelaki imut yang bernama Ahn Hyungseob itu menggerutu sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Jihoon tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh teman barunya itu.

Jihoon memperhatikan kearah dimana temannya itu mengambil pesanan yang mereka pesan, siapa tau Hyungseob akan kesulitan dengan tangan yang kecilnya itu membawa pesanan mereka dan membutuhkan bantuannya, atau mungkin karena ia sudah kelaparan dan tidak sabar untuk melahap makanan yang telah dipesan olehnya. Bahkan suara ramai yang mulai mendominasi area kantin tidak menarik perhatian Jihoon, ia lebih memilih fokus terhadap temannya yang kini telah membawa pesananya dengan kesusahan, betulkan yang Jihoon perkirakan. Jihoon sudah separuh jalan ingin membantu Hyungseob akan tetapi keramaian telah menutupi jalannya, ia tidak bisa menemui sosok temannya itu. Tubuhnya terdorong oleh kawanan murid yang meneriaki seseorang entah siapa Jihoon tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang perutnya yang sudah merengek ingin dimanja, dengan usahanya Jihoon mencoba menerobos kawanan itu akan tetapi jumlah kawanan itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, Jihoon benar-benar kesal hingga suara keras dari arah sebelah kiri Jihoon menarik perhatianya dan suasana di kantin menjadi diam.

Jihoon berjalan ke pusat suara menerobos dengan tidak sopannya tapi ia tidak peduli. Jihoon memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini,

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Apa telingamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik atau kau memang bodoh?" Sosok laki-laki yang menolong Jihoon tadi pagi itu mengeluarkan kalimat pedas kepada seorang murid yang menumpahkan ramen di baju yang Jihoon ingat namanya kalau tidak salah, Park Woojin.

Eh- tapi tunggu, figur yang tertutup oleh badan Park Woojin itu terasa tidak asing dimata Jihoon, itu bukankah-

Ahn Hyungseob.

"Bagaimana bisa manusia rendah seperti mu dengan cerobohnya menumpahkan makanan itu dibajuku, hah?!" Hyungseob tidak merasa sakit ketika sosok yang dihadapannya mengatainya seperti itu, ia hanya merasa malu diperlakukan seperti ini di hadapan semua orang.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab. aku bisa mencucinya hingga noda di bajumu hilang, Woojinssi." Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, walaupun suara yang dikeluarkan terbata dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh membiarkan tangan murahanmu itu menyentuh seragamku?" Hyungseob hanya menunduk terdiam ketika ditanya, ia tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui kalau air matanya telah mengalir dalam diam.

"Wah, telingamu tuli dan sekarang mulutmu menjadi bisu? Angkat kepalamu dan tunjukan pada semua orang seberapa rendahnya dirimu, aku tau kau menahan tangismu, sayangnya tangisanmu tidak membawa arti untukku. Dasar-

 _'aku mohon_ _hentikan, ini terlalu sakit untukku'_

Manusia cacat."

Hyungseob tidak lagi kuat menahan sakitnya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Park Woojin dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya dengan deras menunjukan tatapan kalau kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya itu sudah keteraluan.

 _'kau melakukannya lagi chamsae-ya.'_

"M-maafkan hiks aku, A-aku permisi."

Hyungseob segera berlari dari hadapan sosok yang membuat hatinya sakit dan berurai air mata mencari tempat yang membuatnya tenang dan melepaskan sakit yang dibuat oleh Park Woojin.

Park Woojin disana tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan dinginnya kembali, tidak menghiraukan air mata yang ia buat dari sosok yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Kerumunan ramai itu hampir bubar dengan celotehan membicarakan apa yang barusan terjadi jika saja tidak ada sosok manis yang bersiap mengamuk pada Park Woojin,

 **BUGH**

Suara pukulan itu berasal dari Jihoon yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat apa yang telah sosok dipukulnya ini lakukan terhadap temannya itu. Hei, dia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan temannya seperti itu hanya karena kuah ramen yang tidak disengaja tumpah di seragamnya, ini benar keteraluan untuk Jihoon.

"KAU!"

Matanya yang membola besar dengan nafas berhembus keras membuktikan Jihoon sudah menahan amarah sejak dari tadi, "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hyungseob? Jika aku menemukannya dalam keadaan tidak baik, bersiaplah menghabiskan masa hidup mu terbuju kaku. Kau mengerti?!"

Sementara Woojin ingin membalas perkataan pemuda manis yang ia tolong tadi pagi merasa tidak kuat, pukulannya benar bukan sembarangan. "Agh! K-kau gila-"

 **BUGH**

Perkataannya terpotong karena Jihoon sudah lebih dulu menendang aset berharga dari Park Woojin, "AGHH! SHIT!" dan jangan lupakan wajah terkejut dari kerumunan penonton yang masih setia melihat kejadian menakjubkan di hadapan mereka.

"Aku anggap itu jawabanmu brengsek." Setelah mengatakan itu Jihoon meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli dengan kerumunan yang menatap kejadian tadi dengan wajah terkejut. Kejadian langka haha.

"Shith! Lelaki itu-aghh,"

Woojin rubuh dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang asetnya, berharap kebanggaannya itu tidak lepas dari sarangnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Park Woojin menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya sedang menyeriangi kearahnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya berniat menolong.

Woojin meraih tangan kedua sahabatnya itu, "Kenapa tidak daritadi saja bodoh,"

"Kami menikmatinya dariawal hyung, itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Woojin menggeplak wajah tampan yang berumur lebih muda darinya itu,

"Dongsaeng sialan."

"Aku rasa milikmu butuh pertolongan, biar kami bantu ke markas yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku akan memfikirkan cara bagaimana membalas mereka."

TBC

 **HELLOOOO**

 **Welcome to myself for being new author in ffn,**

 **This is my first fiction and its belongs to PANWINK YEEIY!**

 **Okey gausah sok sok inggris, jadi tuh aku sebenernya udah luamaaaa banget kefikir mau buat cerita dan aku ngebuatnya itu OTP EXO dan aku bener bener bener bener suka suka suka banget yang namanya CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO! Nah sekarang ditambah deh sama PANWINK YEEEIIIIIY!**

 **Jujur aja aku tuh sebenernya gaada pengalaman banget soal nulis jadi makanya SARAN DAN KRITIK YANG SOPAN berguna bgt untuk aku.**

 **Kenapa aku nulis panwink? Soalnya waktu itu lagi mabok panwink walaupun telat sama moment nya tapi yaudala bomat hehe, dan disitu aku langsung nyari ff panwink tapi sayangnya kebanyakan ge sesuai ekspetasi aku jadi daripada aku ngedumel sendiri kenapasi ga aku coba aja bikin cerita satu? Yaudadeeeeh terbentuklah NWY INI YEEEEIIIY!**

 **JADI, mohon REVIEW. SARAN. KRITIK SOPAN. Dari kalian okey?????**

 **Dan terakhir.**

 **THANKS BANGET!**

 **Karena udah mau baca cerita buatan aku yang gajelas sampis ini.** **(jujur alurnya kecepetan ya ga sih?)**


End file.
